


Surprise Wake Up Call

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Sex Pollen, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Dick Grayson, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: With Dick out of town helping the Bats in Gotham, Jason was prepared to wake up to the annoying blaring from his alarm.





	Surprise Wake Up Call

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Jason felt a strange warmth curling in his gut. It was a strange, but pleasant sensation slowly pulling him from the comfort of a good sleep. He let out a sigh. His whole body seemed pliant and relaxed. He felt good. He felt Dick’s hands on his hips holding him down.

“Dick? Fuck Dick!” Jason hissed as he gained more awareness of his body. He propped himself up on his elbows as he looked down at his idiot of a boyfriend keeping his legs parted with the alpha resting between them. “Shit, really?”

“What? I let you sleep.” Dick laughed pulling away. He licked his lips completely missing all the slick covering his face. He then went back to his work between Jason’s legs. Jason groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He fisted the covers in his hands writhing but unable to move thanks to Dick’s hold. Sure Dick kept his promise not to wake him up in the middle of the night or early morning for sex – especially when he’s been awake for a few days. However, Jason had set an alarm and meant to wake up to it’s blaring tone and not to Dick’s tongue diving into his cunt. Granted, waking up to his alpha eating him out was far better than any alarm.

“Fuck, I-I thought you-you were staying in Gotham.” Jason moaned, back arching at a particularly talented flick of his tongue. One hand reached down to tangle in his boyfriend’s hair humping back on his tongue.

“Too far.” Dick growled causing Jason to cry out and arch at the deep vibration. “Too far from you.”

“Dick - Dickie,” Jason moaned looking down at his idiot and noticed that he was still wearing his Nightwing suit though it was shoved down to his waist. Confusion filled him as he turned to look at the clock seeing it was around four in the morning. Dick shouldn’t have been here. He should have been curled in bed at the manor after patrol. 

Dick snapped Jason’s attention back to him as he buried his face deeper into the omega. Jason let out a guttural moan arching clear off the bed as one hand shot up to brace against the headboard. It was so hard to concentrate and now there was the insistent ringing of one of their phones. Jason swallowed blindly reaching for the phone and trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. It took a moment for him to settle his breathing enough to answer.

“Y-yeah?” He groaned. He hadn’t even checked the caller.

“Jason, Dick was hit with a very powerful pollen while fighting Ivy last night. He took off before we could stop him.” Tim’s voice filtered in over the static of pleasure.

“Got it. He’s home.” Jason hissed pulling the phone from his face. He bit into his fist to keep the moan from slipping out. Dick laughed low and husky. He slipped a finger into Jason instantly finding his sensitive spots. “Mother-”

“Can’t keep quiet, Jay?” Dick teased far too pleased with himself. Jason’s glare was completely ineffective with the rose blush on his cheeks. He hung up the phone not caring about whatever Tim had to say. The phone clattered to the floor. Both hands came down to tangle in Dick’s hair as he actively encouraged more.

Pollen and alphas didn’t mix well. Ivy wasn’t a fan of alphas. Her pollen was downright evil when it came to the effects on alphas. Dick getting hit full on in the face was not good. Him running before the Bats could do anything was also not a good sign, but Jason couldn’t care less. He’s probably just as infected thanks to coming into very intimate contact with Dick. He probably could have stopped Dick before, but despite popular belief, Jason wasn’t that dominant in their relationship. Dick was all alpha and when he wanted, he could easily put Jason in his place.

“Fuck Dick, get in me.” Jason moaned.

Dick laughed as he pulled away, crawling over Jason. He kissed up Jason’s bare stomach to his chest taking a moment to savor the skin on display for him. He lingered at Jason’s throat, teeth and tongue finding his vulnerable scent gland. Eventually he trailed up Jason’s jaw to catch his lips. He growled, pleased the moment Jason obeyed his order and opened up to Dick’s tongue. He dominated Jason leaning on one hand as he guided himself into him. He swallowed the sharp moan as he rolled his hips forward.

Dick pulled away taking Jason’s leg and throwing it over his shoulder. Jason moaned hands pressing against Dick’s chest, fingers clawing at his skin. It had Dick snarling as he pressed down harder, thrusting almost violently into him. His lips pulled back in a snarl as his fingers curled into a fist on the bed. Jason tossed his head back offering his throat in submission. His alpha immediately dropped to sink his teeth into Jason’s throat. The stretch of his leg had Jason panting.

He turned his head to meet Dick’s eyes when the alpha pulled back. “You’re a mess, little wing.”

“Your fault, big bird.” Jason moaned.

“Hmm,” Dick kissed him roughly. “Just the way I like you. So pliant, so desperate. All mine.”

Jason groaned changing his grip to Dick’s biceps as the alpha slammed into him. The air was filled with their moans and panting breaths. Jason occasionally caught sight of sparkling pollen on Dick’s skin and he’s sure he’s swallowed some himself. With them both so wrapped up in their own pleasure, they weren’t getting up to administer antidotes. That would probably have to wait for one of the Bats to break in and force them both to take one. Jason just hoped Bruce had the mind not to send one of the kids and more importantly, they were done when they arrived.

Regardless, Jason was going to be in bliss for the next hour or two.

~ * ~

A sharp prick drew Jason from sleep once again. He groaned as he cracked open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the press of a knot inside him and then the warmth of Dick curled tightly and possessively against his back. The next thing Jason noticed was a looming shadow in the form of Bruce. Another groan escaped Jason and he buried his face in a pillow. Even in sleep, Dick answered his omega’s sound by nuzzling into his hair and pulling him closer.

“Are you all right, Jason?” Bruce questioned.

Jason took a moment before nodding. He turned his head enough to peak at Bruce. “I take it that’s the antidote for the new pollen?”

Bruce nodded ignoring how hoarse the omega’s voice was. His eyes trailed over to Dick and then down their exposed skin. Thankfully Dick had the sense to get them under the covers to wait out this knot. Jason waved Bruce’s concern away.

“I’m fine. Dick’s fine. Stop being a worried pack alpha.” Jason groaned.

The amused grunt was enough of an answer. A large warm hand came down to scrub his hair and Jason would never admit to the content purr or that he leaned into the touch. 

“Stay safe, chum. Remember to drink and eat.” Bruce smiled before slipping out.

Jason hummed letting himself settle back into the comfort of Dick’s warmth and safety. He might as well enjoy the peace before Dick pressed for more. Dick started to stir a time later. He stretched, slipping out of Jason after find his knot had gone down far enough. Jason moaned softly before rolling over to look at Dick.

“So...pollen?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Dick laughed hugging him. “Sorry.”

Jason sighed as he could already feel Dick rocking against his hip.

"Quit that you horn dog." Jason swatted at him.

Dick hummed in answer before placing a kiss just behind Jason's ear. "I'm not done with you yet, Jay."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
